Balthasar Gelt (Warhammer: The Great Game)
|}Your powers are inconsequential to the Winds of Metal! Balthasar Gelt is a playable character in Warhammer: The Great Game and one of the three pre-order bonus characters alongside Perturabo and Neferata. He is voiced by Paul Dobson and represents Warhammer Fantasy. Codex for Warhammer: The Great Game Biography The Master of Metal Wielding power over ingots, Balthasar Gelt's position as the Supreme Patriarch of the Empire's Colleges of Magic supplements the superiority of Chamon over Aqshy, the Wind of Fire. Before he challenged his predecessor, Gelt had already been an adept in the art of transmutation although he isn't the noblest person there is. After his ascension, Gelt became the greatest wizard in the Empire and an advisor to Karl Franz in the arcane world. While his power is immutable, everything has an end and Gelt met his in Chaos' last invasion upon the Old World. In anguish and despair, he turned to the dark arts of necromancy and died by the hands of a treacherous vampire. Despite this, rumors of a golden-masked mage prowling around the Mortal Realms persist among the Free Peoples, claiming to be searching for a way to atone his past. Powers and Abilities Balthasar Gelt is a peerless genius in utilizing the Winds of Metal. Gelt only has the most basic skill in close combat and relies on the many spells he has, instead. The spells of Chamon are neither the most direct nor combat-oriented, but they get the tasks done. Even if there aren't any metal left to manipulate, Gelt can summon other alloys to be used. Gelt is the Empire's strongest magician, and he's here to cement that position. Weapons *'Staff of Volans': The Staff of Volans is both the official badge and an exceptional power conduit for the Supreme Patriarchs. Thanks to his victory over Thyrus Gormann, the previous Patriarch, Gelt is now in possession of the Volans. It enhances the effectiveness of Gelt's spells as well as their potency. *'Footman's Sword': Gelt is not a soldier but that doesn't mean he is defenseless in melee. He utilizes a type of sword commonly used by Empire swordsmen with the only difference being its gold-crusted blade. It is an unremarkable sword as far as quality goes. But, with Chamon's power, he can enhance its sharpness. *'Al-kahest': It was an impossible task to contain this liquid until Gelt somehow managed to contain them in glass-like vials. Usually utilized to clean unwanted messes in failed experiments, Gelt is rumored to also have used them to literally melt the face of needless interlopers. The results are not pretty, to say the least. Mount *'Quicksilver': It doesn't gallop fast, but it is viable enough to take Gelt through the skies with speed. This majestic creature is used to quickly transport Gelt over battlefields to unleash death and discord from above using his myriad of magic tricks. It must be noted that the particular name of 'Quicksilver' actually refers to any pegasi that Gelt mounts in battles. ''Warhammer: The Great Game'' Quest Mode Intro It has been a while since that vile von Carstein stabbed me through the back, but here I am. At least I am alive and well beyond the hands of Chaos. I don't know what happened, but I am glad I woke up in a realm highly attuned to the Metal Wind. Its inhabitants claim that Chamon is the realm's name itself, and that doesn't matter. What matters now is that I make up for my past. Surprising, isn't it? For a man like I am, the scars of guilt aren't supposed to wound me... yet they do, now. I was a heretic for turning to the dark arts, and it's no surprise that I was no good man in the World-that-was. This new life given to me is appreciated, and I will make sure I live it as a better man. To whosoever who finds this journal, I tell you this: by the time you read this, I will have transmuted a hundred beasts and put an end to the schemes of Chaos. I am the Supreme Patriarch of Magic, and I will teach a lesson to them who would think otherwise. Gameplay Balthasar Gelt is the first pre-order character revealed for the game, appearing at the end of the second trailer. Players who didn't pre-order can still unlock Gelt by winning Karl's Quest Mode on Knight difficulty. He represents Warhammer Fantasy in-game. Gelt can be considered one of the 'mage' archetypes present in the roster, but that doesn't make him bland. His Lore of Metal is not oriented in the offense, but he has many tools to hinder his opponent. He can trap enemies when they least expect it and has an array of technicals that both deal damage and keep the enemy at bay. Among the mages, however, Gelt actually has the least amount of vitality and has the worst melee moves. Character Trait *'Embodiment of Chamon': This spell is accessible to all Chamon wizards, but Balthasar has the most mastery over this taxing incantation. Simply put, Gelt temporarily turns his body into a living gold statue. While active, Gelt's ability to meter burn his special moves is locked out but quickly fills all five bars of his power meter. Gelt's spells deal more damage and have properties different from their meter-burned versions. This trait also compensates for his low vitality and overall defense, granting him a substantial damage mitigation buff and resistance to knockback effects. The trait ends after ten seconds or after Gelt performed a super move that also deals more damage. Special Moves *'Transmutation Beam': Gelt blasts a stream of liquid gold from his hand at the enemy. Unlike normal beam attacks, Gelt can continuously keep up the beam for long until the enemy turns to a solid gold statue for five seconds. Before the transformation, enemies who are unable to block in time gain reduced overall movement. In this gold form, the enemy is vulnerable to Gelt's attack and does not flinch at all. This means that Gelt can repeatedly attack him/her without stopping until he/she is broken out. Gelt can cancel the beam any time he wishes to and the slowing effect persists. As a trade-off, this attack deals extremely minimal damage. Meter burn version increases the damage done per tick while its Embodiment of Chamon version decreases the time it takes to transform the enemy and increases all damage taken by the immobile enemy. *'Universal Solvent': Gelt pulls out one of his al-kahest vials and throws it at the enemy. It suffers from drop-off so it doesn't have much range. Its power isn't so great, but it deals damage-over-time to the enemy for five seconds. Enemies who block are still affected by the corrosion damage but only for three seconds. Meter burn version increases its range, initial damage, and damage-over-time. *'Gleaming Arrow': From his staff, Gelt casts an arrow of pure golden power to the skies, landing later on top of the enemy. The arrow is guaranteed to land on the enemy, but not hit him/her. Meter burn version hastens the arrow's landing. Embodiment of Chamon has Gelt shooting out two bigger arrows that not only land faster but also explode upon contact with the ground. *'Guard of Steel': Gelt casts three steel orbs that surround him and absorb attacks that hit them. Gelt can prevent super moves and beam attacks from harming him using these orbs. They last indefinitely until they are destroyed. Meter burn versions increases the amount to five orbs while Embodiment of Chamon does the same thing while also turning them into gold-colored mobile blasters. *'The Gilded Cage': Gelt encloses a golden cage from the ground to the enemy, trapping them there for four seconds. He/she can still attack Gelt with ranged attacks or telekinetic ones. Gelt can also only attack him/her with ranged attacks so that's something. The cage deals damage if the enemy happens to have their feet slammed by the enclosure when it's conjured. Meter burn version increases its duration and contact damage while Embodiment of Chamon adds spikes to the cage's floor, dealing damage-over-time. *'Golden Touch': A melee-only parry move, Gelt resists any melee special moves aimed at him and counters with a touch that instantly turns them to gold for two seconds. The initial touch deals damage unlike Transmutation Beam, but other than that has similar regular properties to the said move. Meter burn version increases the duration to five seconds. Embodiment of Chamon reduces Gelt's recovery time after performing the move. The gold that covers the enemy also slowly melts, meanwhile, dealing damage over time but decreasing its duration to 2.5 seconds. Throw *Gelt punches the enemy twice with his gold-covered fists before sending him/her away with a burst of mercury from his hand to send him/her flying. Clash *Gelt locks in with the opponent with both his sword and staff. If he wins the Clash, he can retaliate with the following moves: **'Lesser Incantation of Pain (Default)': After pushing the enemy, Gelt blasts a small golden sphere from his staff that sticks to his/her midsection. A blade soon materializes from the object, stabbing him/her through the back. He creates an array of more spheres and sends them to the rest of his/her body, doing the same thing as the first sphere. He then prompts to explode the spheres, sending the enemy flying back. **'Silver Arrows of Arha': Gelt stumbles the enemy with a stream of mercury to the face before performing a gesture that summons hundreds of magical silver arrows from the skies, impaling the enemy. He ends the move by conjuring a ballista bolt of similar nature in front of him, shooting it at the enemy to send him/her sprawling. **'Anvil of Order': The opponent is sent flying through the air when a pillar hits him/her in the chin after Gelt shoved the enemy back. He/she soon lands hard on a golden anvil made by Gelt from the ground up where he/she is showered upon a multitude of solid gold blocks until a block bigger than the others crushes both the enemy and the anvil, ending the move. **'Molten Gold': Gelt creates a giant gold arm from the ground that grabs the enemy after he/she was knocked back. He heats up the hand, prompting the enemy to scream in pain until the hand is reduced to nothing but lava-hot liquids that engulf the enemy. He ends the move by blasting the trapped enemy back with a golden beam. Super Move *'Gehenna's Judgment (Default)': Gelt starts the move by blinding the enemy with gold dust conjured from his hands. Afterward, he blasts the enemy with a golden hand beam to knock him/her away before summoning two clockwork hounds that assault the enemy. After seconds of vicious mauling, they bite the enemy's hands. Gelt transmogrifies both hounds into a wall where the enemy is restrained at. He then drops a single nugget of gold which transforms into a ballista that successively shoots three bolts at his/her body. The move ends when Gelt transforms the ballista into a three-barreled cannon that blasts the enemy and the wall apart. *'Final Transmutation': This move is started with a slash from Gelt's sword. After slicing the enemy's throat and sending him/her on his/her knees, Gelt aims his staff at the enemy's head. The enemy slowly transforms into a gold statue which Gelt telekinetically throws away to the sky. There, he explodes the statue and sends him/her barreling down the stage. *'Power of the Colleges of Magic': Gelt blasts the enemy back with a steel-grey beam to start the move. Mounting Quicksilver, Gelt flies over the enemy and keeps the enemy in place with two giant chains restraining their limbs to the stage. When he/she tries to escape, a Wizard of Shyish shuts him/her down by suffocating the enemy before a Shadow Wizard saps his/her will with the Wind of Ulgu. From the chains, sharp vines are conjured by a Ghur and Ghyran Wizard, prompting the enemy to grunt in pain. Before he/she can react, a Wizard of Azyr electrocutes him/her while a Hysh Magister rains calls down hundreds of crystal shards on his/her body. To end the move, an Aqshy Wizard walks on to the stage and creates a tsunami of intense fire to incinerate the enemy, melt his/her restraints, and reactivate his/her senses with pain. Combined Assault *'Rusty Impalement (Karl Franz)': Gelt begins the Combined Assault by throwing a vial of al-kahest at the enemy's face. He slowly turns most of the enemy's body into metal per Karl's orders, leaving the head free while immobilizing the rest of the body. He painfully fuses the enemy's innards with the metal prison and rusts it for even more damage. His/her pain of agony is shut down by the stab of Karl's Runefang into his/her mouth. After the prison wore out, Karl slashes horizontally through the enemy's abdomen. He switches to his hammer and smashes him/her upward when a golden gauntlet conjured by Gelt sends him/her down again into a collection of spikes also conjured by the Patriarch, ending the move. Character Select Screen *In the select screen, Gelt will be seen simply standing still with his staff by his side. After the fighters are ready, Gelt blasts a burst of gold-colored energy at the enemy's face. Intro and Outro To see the full list of Gelt's intros and outros, click on this link. Ending *Boss: Chaos Gods It seems that no one has found this journal... good. Frankly, I was quite overconfident when I promised to end the Ruinous Powers. An impossible task? Quite certainly, yes. Chaos cannot be killed or ended, but for now, I have successfully turned their own creation against themselves. The Winds of Magic remain even after their departure, and I can feel its harmonic gusts. Without the influence of Chaos, I am free to continue my duty as the Supreme Patriarch... only to be denied such opportunity. My return to Altdorf was perilous, and when I arrived, a meager hedge wizard has taken up my position. I, for once, have nothing to say of this. I have been gone for long, and it is true that what I did was known to all Imperial citizens. It'd be a horrendous affair if even the Emperor saw back in the office. Besides, I heard this Amber Wizard is also the Ar-Ulric, but I could be wrong. So, what manner of work do I undertake now? Though I am no longer the Empire's Supreme Patriarch, I am now the Supreme Patriarch of the Colleges of Magic for Azyr's Freeguilds. Bless Sigmar, for now, I have restored the Gold Order to its greatest glory! Dialogues To see Balthasar Gelt's dialogues and voice lines, click on this link. Customization Options *Head: Can equip masks. *Body: Can equip armors and suits. *Back: Can equip capes and other back accessories. *Weapons: Can equip other weapons appropriate to character weapon type. Wields a staff and a sword. Equipped by Default *'The Supreme Patriarch's Mask (Head)': Nobody knows what happened to his face, but Gelt's increase in determination after getting an explosion to the face is accompanied with this gleaming mask's presence. *'Garments of Gelt (Suit)': A regular coat-and-suit combo Balthasar Gelt wears. Vials of al-kahest dangle around the hips. *'Colleges of Magic Cloak (Back)': A thick and heavy cloak used to protect the user from the weather. Also offers limited protection against magic, if Gelt's words are to be trusted. *'Staff of Volans (Staff)': A legendary staff used by Supreme Patriarchs to better focus their castings. This ornamental metallic pole is currently wielded by Balthasar Gelt as the present-day Supreme Patriarch. Do not let anyone think a rambling Amber Wizard is holding the real one as of now. *'Footman's Sword (Sword)': A standard longsword equipped by regular troops of the Empire of Man. Premier Skins Balthas Arum In the Mortal Realms, many heroes and villains from the World-that-was return from their graves, either remaining the same or changed for the better. Balthasar Gelt returned the latter, reborn in the form of Balthas Arum: a Lord-Arcanum of the Anvils of the Heldenhammers. His powers are all the same but on a greater magnitude. Like his past self, Balthas is a researcher. Only difference is that now, Balthas is on a quest of his own to uncover his origins and connections to the World-that-was. Effects *Cosmetic changes. *New codex unlocked. *New dialogues. *New Super Moves. *Voice change. **Balthasar's voice actor remains the same, but Balthas' lines are performed in different inflections and sound. Trivia *Balthasar's successor in the End Times, Gregor Martak, is referenced in the description of the Staff of Volans and Gelt's ending. **His spiritual successor, Balthas Arum, is present as his premier skin. See Also */Balthas Arum/